


Undertale Gentle Beginnings: Frans AU

by AlyDragonTamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyDragonTamer/pseuds/AlyDragonTamer
Summary: The orphan girl Frisk goes out on her 18th birthday. She's never liked goodbyes and she didnt want to start with them now, but she was headed on an adventure to Mount. Ebott. Where her life would change forever. She would soon meet a new loving family, a comical and loveable skeleton, and an aray of new friends on her adventure. Which would soon become a mission to save the underground! If that was even possible . As the barrier monitors the humans adventures and comes to decide if she is worthy enough to lead them out and if it's even safe enough to let them go to the surface. We have to wonder, will freedom be worth the frisk?..... ( I am so sorry for making a pun at the end..... Okay so not that sorry, but still... Youre going to be getting a lot of that so if you cant handle that one best leave now! Enjoy as this is my first fanfiction I've ever written!)





	1. The Beginning: An Intro

_**Once Upon a Time** _

_Wait.... What are you doing?_

**_Well this is how these kinda stories always start out. Right?_ **

_Well for the most part, but it isn't that kind of story.... It's different from the normal fairytale everyone is used to so we should start out with something different!_

**_Hmm. Well okay then. How about...._ **

**_In the dark abyss that is known as human souls, a soul of determination, pure, and beautiful..._ **

_No, no, no! You're making me sound like some kind of hero thats better than everyone else!_

_**Well kid, you are kind of our hero....**  
_

_*pouts* Whatever... But im taking control of this story! You won't take this seriously! This is supposed to show that life is worth living and that anything is possible! It's a story of hope!_

**_Fine, Fine. I'll take it a little more seriously!_ **

**_How about this!..._ **

**_The sun rose with Frisk as she looked out the window. Today was her day. Her 18th birthday. The day she would finally leave the orphanage and go out into the world on an adventure. One that would break her heart, fix her heart, and allow her to help fix others._ **

**_This is where our story begins...._ **

 

_Wow Sans.... That was.... Beautiful....._

**_You mean like you?_ **

_.... Sans.... D..don't do that to me..._

_Let's just get on with the story!_

**_Whatever you say princess._ **

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once this story gets going if someone could help me think of a name it would be much appreciated! >.< I cant quite think of a good one yet!


	2. The Beginning: Feeling Free and Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk leaves the orphanage and heads to the mountain.

_The **sun rose with Frisk as she looked out the window. Today was her day. Her 18th birthday. The day she would finally leave the orphanage and go out into the world on an adventure. One that would break her heart, fix her heart, and allow her to help fix others.**_  
  
_**This is where our story begins....**_

__

_**Frisk quietly and quickly slipped out from under her covers and began to pack her things. She needed to be quick before someone discovered her. Afterall she hated goodbyes and didn't want to start now. Today, the day she officially became an adult, would be the day she went on an adventure! Sure she would miss the nuns and other kids at the orphanage, but she needed this. She needed this adventure.** _

__

_**Frisk packed as much as quickly as she could into her waterproof backpack. She packed: her cell phone (even though it couldn't make calls), her MP3 player (A secret gift from one of the nuns, because they knew how much she loved to sing), her headphones, a few days of non perishable food items, a couple changes of clothing, a small blanket, a poncho, her toothbrush and hairbrush, a spool of bright blue ribbon (she always wore her hair up with one), a notebook (to chronicle her adventure), and lastly a few mechanical pencils (with refills!).** _

__

_**Now she was ready, but first she decided to take a quick bathroom break. Afterall she would be out for quite a while and it may be a while before she could use a normal bathroom again. As she entered the bathroom she paused briefly as she passed the mirror. How much had she grown in the past years? She wasn't nearly the little girl she used to be. Her once slightly chubbier body was replaced with a slimmer triangular figure. She smiled slightly at her reflection. She looked nice and had chosen the perfect outfit for the day. A white spaghetti strap tank top underneath her blue off-the-shoulder sweater with purple stripes, as well as black jeans, and bright blue tennis shoes.** _

__

_**Today was going to be a good day. On her way out the door she grabbed a sandwich and admired the cake that she was supposed to eat as a goodbye treat. She smiled slightly at the thought, but quickly dismissed it. She couldn't stay. Today was about her adventure. She ran quietly out the door and made her way to the mountain. She listened to her music and hummed as she walked. And by noon she had made it to the base and glanced back at her town before facing forward again. She would have her adventure. She needed to know more, to feel more, experience more, and she needed to discover the truth behind the missing people stories surrounding this place.** _

__

_**It took a little while, but about a third of the way up the mountain she came across a rather large hole in the side. She peered quietly into the hole. It was deep and dark with little indication of life. It looked as if she has been the only one to take this path. She sighed quietly and decided to take a break. Maybe while she waited she'd be able to hear something or somehow even collect some data. She took out the sandwich and her notebook. While she ate she took brief tidbits of info. About how long across was it? How long before you could hear something hit the ground? Could you survive a drop? Probably not…** _

__

_**Then she noticed some vines growing downwards into the darkness.** _

_With a little work… I might have a way down. I just need to braid the vines and find a suitable anchor._

_**She slowly finished her sandwich before picking up some of the vines and beginning her task. She worked quickly intricately weaving the vines back and forth to create a sturdy length of rope before finding an anchor close by. She finally settled upon a large tree near by and tied it tightly around the base. She could do this. She may be afraid of what's to come, but she was determined to she this through.** _

__

_**Frisk wrapped the rope around her back before lacing the rope around her feet to create a brake.** _

_I'll be fine. I can do this. I can do this….._

_**With her bag on her back and determination in her heart she slowly slid down. But, as she slid she could feel the rope start to give way. Half in a panic she tried to slid down faster. Unfortunately for her the ropes knot untied and let her drop. Plummeting her down to the deep dark below.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post and is so short.... I got really busy this past week and couldn't get time to sit down and write this. So glad this part is done, but sorry to leave it at a CLIFF-HANGER ..... Okay I'm done. Hopefully can post another one sooner rather than later!


	3. The Beginning: A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds herself in an odd place and meets a new, but friendly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is my view on the characters and world sooo.... Sorry if it's not exactly how you envisioned. Feel free to substitute various things if they are not to your liking. 
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!

_I'm going to die. There's no way this fall won’t kill me………_

_How long have I been falling ….._

_**Frisk opened her eyes slowly and became confused. She wasn't falling anymore. She was…. Floating?** _

_**Frisk looked around her, but all she could see was darkness. She looked down and noticed a faint red glow coming from her chest. Mildly panicked, she pulled the collar of her shirt down slightly and noticed the red glow was coming from … a heart? A red heart had been tattooed onto her chest and seemed to pulse out into her veins relaxing her and filling her, with what can only be described as, determination.Then slowly a small light appeared to brighten the darkness. She quickly turned to see two buttons…** _

__

_**Continue               Reset** _

_….What?......Continue or …..reset? I guess…. If I have to choose one….. How about…. Continue?_

_**Frisk slowly placed her hand on the button and pushed gently. Then a bright light started to envelope her until… finally…. She was laying on the ground. Frisk blinked a few times noticing the hole high above her filled with trees and blue skies. A slight breeze washed over her. The sweet scent of marigolds was in the air. Frisk shifted slightly feeling the flowers under her shift, as some of the longer grass surrounding them tickled her nose as they moved with the breeze. She smiled slightly and relaxed at the feelings. Feeling as if she could lay there forever .** _

__

_**Then she remembered and her brain jumped her into action.** _

_A breeze? Underground? That can't be right…._

_**Frisk quickly bolted upright her eyes flicking around the room. Only to rest on a large white creature that was rather close to her. Sleeping next to her in fact.** _

_It looks as if it has been sleeping for a while….. How soundly it must be sleeping to not even wake at someone's fall._

_**Fighting the urge to panic. She looked over this creature.  It was about her height, but rather thin and fluffy. It also seemed to have two horns at the top of it's head that steadily curved backwards. Its soft fluffy muzzle was curled into a half smile as it slept. Soon curiosity consumed her. Slowly and carefully she reached out to pet its head. She lightly fluffed its fur smiling to herself.** _

__

_It's soft. And sleeping like this makes it look so peaceful…._

__

_**Then the creature slowly opened its eyes. Frisk stared in awe. She had never before seen such a beautiful color. Its eyes… seemed to reflect the beauty of the flowers. Its eyes were soft and filled with kindness as it stared up at her.** _

__

“You're finally awake, huh?”

__

_**Frisk nodded still caught up in its eyes.** _

__

_How could eyes be such a perfect combination of yellows and greens?_

__

“Hey, are you alright?”

__

_**The creature seemed to be quite concerned. It gently placed a… paw? On her shoulder and met her eyes. Frisk snapped out of her trance and gave a gentle smile.** _

__

_Frisk:_

_“I'm fine. Sorry… I just kinda…. Got lost in your eyes. They’re so ….pretty.”_

_**The creature seemed surprised and blushed slightly before smiling. Its smile was big, bright, and glimmered like rays of sunlight. It laughed lightly. Its voice clear, but soft and resonant. Frisk smiled feeling comforted by his presence, his smile, … his laughter. All of it seemed so new yet still...so…. familiar.** _

__

_“My name's Frisk.”_

__

_**The creature smiled like Frisk was an old friend that it had already known well.** _

  
“Well… Howdy Frisk! ...My name's Asriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So some final notes!  
> So sorry that it's another short chapter! At least it took less time ..... I promise I'll make the next one longer.... Maybe.... I'll try.... It's just that I keep A. Finding great spots to leave off at and B. Keep getting so busy! I can't post one for tomorrow, but I'll try to post one on Monday before I get swamped with work again.... I work 40 some odd hours next week and make little to nothing, so wish me luck! Also, it's not going to become a Frisk x Asriel fic or anything I just wanted Frisk to be drawn to her new friend. Let me know what you think and feel in the comments below! But, for now See ya!


	4. Angel of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara reveals her dark secret and Asriel is soo done with her shit. XD

**_Frisk smiled brightly._ **

 

_ Asriel huh? _

 

**_“_ ** **Azzy?! Where the heck did you go you fuzzy idiot?!”**

 

**_Frisk looked up confused._ **

 

_ Azzy? _

 

**_Asriel smiled and looked at frisk encouragingly._ **

 

“One second Frisk! I want you to meet someone! They may seem a bit rude, but they're real nice. I promise!”

 

**_Asriel waited for approval and Frisk gave a small, curt nod._ **

 

“I’m over here! And I found a new friend!”

 

**_Just then another woman bolted around the corner as if in a panic before setting her eyes upon Frisk and Asriel._ **

 

“Hey Chara!”

 

**_Asriel beamed as he stood up. Chara smiled at Asriel before giving Frisk an icy glare. Frisk flinched, as the gaze shook her to her very soul, but she stayed determined._ **

 

**“Azzy. You know you shouldn't talk to strangers. Especially horrid humans like that.”** **_She said as she pointed at me, no doubt, unamused._**

 

_ “Excuse me! You look about as human as me and you can hardly call me horrid. We only met moments ago.” _

 

**“Wrong! All humans are horrid no introductions needed! Oh, and by the way I'm not a human.”**

 

_ “Y..your not? You look like one.” _

 

**“Nope. In fact…”** **She trails off with a devious smirk before looking down. Then she looks up her eyes too black pools of endless ink.**

**“** **I'm an angel of death.”** **She giggled.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Frisk closed her eyes as tight as she her body would allow her and she trembled, cowering before Chara. Then she heard a thud followed by a distressed Oomph. Opening her eyes she watched confused as Chara held the back of her skull. Cradling it as she pouted in Asriel's direction.**

 

**" Azzy Ow why?!"**

 

"Chara it's not nice of you to scare new friends like that. She probably  thought you were serious!" 

 

**Frisk looked up with tears lacing the corners of her eyes and a quiver to her lips.**

 

"Look."  **Asriel stated while pointing at you.**

 

**Chara looked up annoyed. Yet, her attitude faltered once she noticed how helpless and scared Frisk looked. She usually takes pleasure from these things, but with you. It didn't seem right. She sighed in defeat.**

 

**"Sorry. I wont do it again.."** **She muttered.**

 

**Asriel smiled at Frisk.** "See? It's alright. Chara was only trying to show you her best scary face. She was joking around."

 

_"She... she was?"_ **Frisk replied as she tried to calm herself.**

 

**"Of course I was you moron! Who would ever believe such a ridiculous lie?"**

 

**Frisk flinched at her words, yet somehow they calmed her.**

 

**Now it was Asriel's turn to pout.** "Chara?! Can’t you at least attempt to play nice?" 

 

**"Whatever! This is my nice, Azzy."** **She huffed.**

 

"Come on, I know you can be kinder than that." 

 

**Chara brushed herself off and as she stood a faint blush dusted her cheeks. Her now normal eyes glinted in the sunlight.**

 

**Red.**

 

**Frisk thought. As red as a field of poppies, or maybe roses, or.... blood. No. She shook away the thought. I shouldn't think like that. She may be scary on the outside, but she seems nice enough, although very protective. How bad could she be? Nothing more than a scary face with a kind heart. She was certain of it.**

 

**Chara offered her hand towards Frisk. Accepting, Frisk couldn't help but notice how gorgeous this scary new friend of hers was. Chara was a slender girl, almost her height. Her skin was fair and smooth, but her hands were rough in comparison. She watched as the tough girls hand tucked a strand of hair back into her messy bob of brown hair. Her hair seemed to shimmer a light red, as if light was refracting off of her calculating gaze.**

 

**Chara looked to Asriel with a huff.** **"So what do we do now? We gonna take her back to mom and dad?"**

 

**He hummed** **thoughtfully** **.** "It's most likely the best idea. I say we give her a tour on the way!"  **Asriel said while clasping his hands together with excitement.**

 

**Frisk smiled, his joy couldn’t have been more infectious and she was ready.**

 

**Hand in hand.... in hand. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk entered the dusty doors to the ruins.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no good excuse on why it has taken me this long. So sorry please forgive I am big fan! >.< I will attempt to write more and stockpile so I can have some posted in the weeks to come.


End file.
